Created Perfection
by girl-x-interrupted
Summary: When a damaged female Persocom is purchased by a desperate 19 year old girl, it seems perfect. But is Ayame just a computer to Katai? Or... is Katai making the fatal mistake? CHAPTER 4's UP!
1. The Beginning

"A real persocom," I said with a dreamy smile. "God they're so beautiful."  
  
The window of "Hai Persocoms and Computers" was slowly getting steamed up as I pressed my face again the glass. They were beautiful – girls, boys, both young and old – but all artificial. Created perfection. Their eyes were closed, their faces set in a calm expression. Waiting for a mistress/master.  
  
I had been desperate for one for such a long time; they were amazing. Not only could I do research and talk to my friends, I'd be able to just turn it on and off whenever I wanted to. It was portable, handy, and just plain brilliant.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, someone walked out, and surveyed me for a moment. A small, sheepish smile spread across my face as I saw Yamamoto – a close friend of mine that I had dated a few times, but never really stayed with. There had been too many arguments, too little love.  
  
"Hai!" I said cheerfully, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to me. He laughed, twirling me around. As he placed me to the ground, he blushed.  
  
"Hello Katai," he said with a fond smile. "I saw you in your desperate state and thought I'd come and watch you salivate a bit longer."  
  
I laughed – I knew that I had been looking stupid, just standing there and watching the Persocoms – but anyone who had ever seen one would know exactly how I felt. I punched him lightly on the shoulder before whining,  
  
"But I want one! I really want one. So desperately, passionately..."  
  
I stared at them again, my green eyes wide with longing. I felt Yamamoto twitch beside me as he said in a low voice,  
  
"Now if you'd looked at ME like that, we might have worked out."  
  
I shifted uncomfortably; I had never been much of a girl to enjoy the physical part of a relationship, and that had been the cause of a lot of tears, sulks, and guilt. I touched his arm gently,  
  
"Yama," I began, looking earnestly at him – but he placed a finger on my lips and said with a grin,  
  
"Shut it, Kat. I came out here to tell you that there's a massive sale going on – even on some of the new ones. I figured that you might wanna check it out...?" My mouth dropped open, my heart jumping around – I grasped his hand and squealed repeatedly. He waited for me to calm down, before sniggering.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"Right. Well, I'd hurry up, because there are LOADS of people in here waiting. I just got one," he said with a proud smile. "Beautiful girl. Can't wait for it to be delivered tonight!"  
  
I nodded, before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Leaving him to go bright red underneath all of his dark blue hair, I slipped into the store, my heart hammering against my chest. I looked towards the crowd of people and slowly made my way over. I soon realised that I wasn't going to be in for an easy time – there were at least fifty other people in a small space, trying to get the Persocom they wanted. I sighed – I knew I'd be left with the crappy one, the one that no-one wanted. 


	2. The Deal

As I made my way to where the Persocoms stood on their stands, I bumped hard into a girl ahead of me. She turned around and glared.

"Watch it, bitch," she hissed. "I've been standing here for three hours, and if I don't get one I want, I'll blame YOU for it."

I raised my eyebrow at her, but kept quiet. I knew that my small figure would help me here; I needed to slip through the crowd to look around. I began weaving my way through people, careful not to tread on any toes. I knew I was getting closer; I could see the shapes of them, standing straight up against the podium. I grinned, pushing harder as I tried to got nearer – but suddenly, people soon got the hint of what I was doing. They pushed me hard, some swearing, some nodding and looking at my firmly. Soon, I was back out of the crowd, on the other side of the shop.

I sighed angrily; did they not know how desperate I was for one of these? I had waited days, months YEARS... and finally, I may have had the chance to have one.

But NO. They were too goddamn selfish to let me get to them.

I decided this was not the time to give up – these kind of sales didn't last more than a day, and by the look on the exasperated Shop-managers face, he was planning to close pretty soon.

I was correct.

"Okay people!" he cried. "The sale is now officially over! Please take your purchases and leave."

There were a few disappointed groans, a few muttered swear words, but more than likely was a whoop of delight as people wheeled packages out of the door, broad grins on her faces. I noticed that the girl who had called me a bitch looked particularly smug as she wheeled hers out. She looked at me, and stifled a laugh as she saw I was Persocom-less. She walked out, her head high in the air.

I hoped that a bird would crap on her face.

I sighed unhappily, letting everyone else leave before heading for the door. As I did, I looked down at the ground and gasped; a beautiful Persocom lay on the ground, its clothes trampled and torn, a tear in its skin-like exterior. I dropped to its side immediately, before calling out to the manager.

"Excuse me!" I cried, my hands wanting to touch the Persocom, but too scared. "Ummm, Manager! Emergency over here..."

I heard him scuffling in the back, before his footsteps became closer. He began to tut loudly as he saw the damaged Persocom lying on the ground.

"I was worried this would happen," he said in a sombre tone. "Every time one of them gets wrecked and I have to throw it out."

He began to gather her up in his arms, stumbling over its weight (I had read that when off, it was extremely heavy, but when turned on it was a lot lighter, hardly anything). I looked at it, and watched sadly as her arms hung limply, her beautiful ringlet-styled dark brown hair dragging along the ground. The Persocom looked dead, totally and utterly defenceless.

I felt a pang shoot in my heart.

"Wait!" I cried. I ran to the manager and grasped his arm. "You can't just... just... destroy her! She's a Persocom, she'll heal! She can be fixed!"

He smiled sympathetically down at me, before shaking his head.

"She is quite an old model... they don't fix her type anymore for a reasonable fee. I'd fix her myself, but I really don't have the time. It's a shame," he continued, shrugging a little.

"But there will be newer, more beautiful models."

I didn't know what to do; even with her ripped 'skin', she still seemed fine. I stood in front of the manager and said quietly,

"Let me buy her."

His eyebrow shot up, his mouth forming the words slowly as if I had to hear them clearly.

"A Persocom is not a human being – she will not feel being destroyed. And you should try purchasing a newer model – they can do more things, connect to the internet faster and have many more accessories. Although she may be a computer, she is the best no longer. There are many more for you, Miss... Miss..."

"Katai," I replied hastily, before grasping his arm again. "Please, sir. I want her. I'll pay a reasonable price for her, even if she is slightly damaged. What was her price before this happened?"

Something flashed in his eyes as he saw me pull notes out of my pocket; he smiled at me, before placing the Persocom on a desk.

"She was $8460... but now she is damaged I would feel like I was taking advantage if I didn't ask for less. She is a good Persocom," he mused. "That's why I was selling her on sale for a higher price than some..."

He looked at me, before saying confidently,

"What if we half the price, hmmm? $4230?"

My eyes widened – seriously? That amount? My eyes wandered to the 'injured' Persocom and wondered if it was worth it. I had about $7000 saved, but that much for a Persocom...was she worth it?

"I can assure you that her damage will not impair her much," he said earnestly, walking behind the cash register and pinging open the drawer. He stared at me hopefully.

It was sink or swim time... was I so desperate for a Persocom that I would pay my money for one that was damaged? One that was an older model than some?

I made up my mind.

"Fine," I said clearly, my hand shaking as I passed him some money. "I'll take h-her."

The manager beamed at me, before handing me some coins change. He reached into a drawer and pulled out some material that looked like bandage tape.

"This is just to keep her limbs together as you're taking her home," he told me, expertly wrapping it around her. After pinning it safely, he fished inside a file and handed me a small chip. It blinked at me as I took it.

"This is to insert wherever you feel necessary," he said, indicating the Persocom. "This is what gives her memory. I'd put in a place where no-one but her Mistress can get to."

As his eyes drifted down to below her midriff, my eyes widened; was he serious? I looked into his eyes and realised immediately that he was. I smiled and nodded, but secretly thinking how sick that was.

"Right, thanks," I grinned confidently. "Thanks so much. Anything else I should have?"

He nodded, and pulled out an instruction kit and after a few moments of searching through drawers, he handed me a piece of paper.

"These are her details," he explained as he pointed at the flimsy bit of paper he had handed me. "And these are your instructions on how to use her to your advantage."

I was sure that I saw him give another lecherous stare, but I ignored it. I pulled the Persocom towards me, looking at her one more time before asking politely,

"Would you mind helping getting her back to my flat? She's heavy like this, and I could so with some strong masculine help."

At those words, his chest puffed up as he placed her across his shoulders and began to stumble towards the door.

I followed him, exhilaration flowing through my body as we walked the few blocks to my apartment.


	3. Ayame

A/N: Re-reading this, you're right: it's written reasonably well. But not very well. This is an extremely early story of mine, so my apologies for its poor quality. But here's the next chapter, which I wrote in... February I think. I gave up on it, you see, posting it on FF, because it disappointed me. But I'll keep writing, if it keeps you all happy. Enjoy... Lisa xxx

"You... forgot... to mention that...it was on the... seventh... floor."

His gasps echoed up the stairwell as I saw him come into view. Sweat was dripping down his face as he carried her up the stairs. As he reached the top, I unlocked my door and led him into the main room. I motioned for him to lay the Persocom on the laminate floor; he did so, sighing with unspoken relief.

"Well!" he said, placing his large hands on his over-large waist. "I hope you enjoy your new computer! If there are any problems, the store number is on the information sheet."

I nodded, and began to usher him out of the way. He seemed to get the hint as he lumbered down the stairs.

"Have a nice day!" I called as I heard him stumble slightly on a chipped step. I laughed to myself before walking back in and closing the door.

Then I remembered her.

She was lying there, so peaceful; just the sight of her made me want to cry with happiness that I had a Persocom. As I walked slowly towards her, I began to examine her more.

Her beautiful gentle curls were a dark, shiny brown, and extremely long. It was spread around her, a few curls falling into her beautifully made face. I knelt beside her, and reached out to touch her cheek; it was warm! I hadn't expected that, I had expected it to be cold and hard like metal. But no... it was warm, soft and smooth, just like skin.

Amazingly clear skin.

My eyes travelled from her face to her middle – she had a tiny little figure – svelte, not too slim. She had slight hips, and a small waist. Her chest... I blushed as I realised I was looking, but it was natural. She was my new computer, I had to look. Her chest was a nice size – the type of size I'd wanted for myself. About a B/C cup probably. But no; I had always been flat-chested. I had been a 34 A since I could remember, and my flat chest had always made me notice everyone elses.

I let my eyes leave that part of her, and travel even lower, to her bottom half. As I had expected, her legs were long, slim and toned. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy – I was slim, it was true – but my legs weren't as long as hers. I shook my head; she was a computer.

Created perfection. I couldn't compete. It was useless.

Standing up, I looked at what she was wearing. A simple maids dress; it suited her inevitably, although it was slightly torn. It was black, with a small embroidered rose on the bottom left-hand side of the skirt.

I felt a leap of joy again as I walked over to the table I had thrown everything on and took the instructions. I opened them up and began to read silently.

"Congratulations on purchasing your new Persocom from Hai Persocoms and Computers LTD!" it began. "Soon you'll be making it walk, talk and do whatever you want!"

I grinned and read past the warnings, cautions and strange figures telling me strange electrical information. The first and one of the only instructions said,

"Insert the disc and/or chip into a safe, warm place where it is unlikely to be knocked or damaged."

I slipped my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out the little chip. I hadn't noticed before, but it had a thin plastic cover over it. I carefully rain a sharp edge of my nail over it and let it float slowly to the ground. I knelt by her again, and wondered where on earth I would put it. What the manager had implied was imprinted on my mind, but I was certain that there must be another place. Her mouth! That would be safe, surely! She didn't need to eat or drink.

I gently pulled her chin down, trying to open her mouth. It wouldn't. I pulled harder, until I realised my fingers were making imprints on her skin. I let go as if my hand was on fire and stared. I began pressing the chip to different places on her body, her arms, stomach, neck – but it made an indignant little bleeping noise whenever I tried.

So the manager hadn't been kidding.

I looked down at her legs nervously. It felt wrong – amorous. It was so... sick. I knew how I'd feel if someone had to shove their finger inside me; well, I did know. And I hated it. I continued to stare, and realised that staring wouldn't get me anywhere.

I sighed and lifted her dress slightly – she was wearing underwear, thank-god – but it was white. Pure and innocent.

My stomach lurched.

Holding the chip between trembling fingers, I used my other hand to take the top of her elasticated underwear. Taking a deep breath, I slid them down and shut my eyes as my finger slowly inched towards her.

I felt so sick as I did this. If it had been me, I would've felt violated - I felt as if I was

forcing something on her, this poor, defenceless girl –

Computer, my mind reminded me. It's a computer.

I felt skin brush against my finger, and I jumped. It went in surprisingly easily, and I yanked it out quickly, realising after catching the breath I didn't know I'd lost that the chip was no longer on my finger.

Had it worked?

I pulled up her underwear quickly, and almost screamed as I felt her move. Falling back on my elbows, I saw her sit up slowly, curling her legs beneath her body. Her eyes opened; as my heart shot through the ceiling... They were the strangest colour I'd ever seen; almost dark brown, but with hints of yellow flecked in them.

Cat's eyes, my mind told me. They've got flecks like cat's eyes.

I nodded to myself, before standing up carefully, grasping hold of a chair for support.

The Persocoms eyes found mine, and they seemed to download information as it gazed at me. Before I could say a word, she stood up, the dress falling to a few inches above her knee, her silky hair slipping past her shoulders and behind her. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she spoke for the first time:

"Konnichiwa – please state the name of my new Mistress."

Her soft voice sent shivers up my spine as I replied shakily,

"K-Katai."

Her eyes slowly shone as the information was stored. For a few minutes, she seemed to do nothing but wait, her eyes shining constantly. Eventually, she smiled, her hands clasped together at her lap.

"Hai, Katai," she said in a flowing voice, making the hairs on the backs of my arms stand up. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope I will serve you as you wish to be served, and for us to be together for a long time."

I nodded, and reached forward to take one of her hands. She smiled at me as I walked cautiously towards her, letting me take her hand into my own.

"I am sorry, Katai-sama," she said apologetically, her eyes looking into mine. "But I am required to have a name. Are you to choose one, or will I be needed to choose one for myself?"

I thought hard; I wanted a name that was so beautiful, so like her... but nothing seemed to come to mind. Suddenly a name I remembered from an old film I had seen as a child sprung to my mind.

""Ayame," I said clearly. I saw the shimmer in her eyes, and repeated it. "Your name is Ayame. It means "Iris", which is a flower. A beautiful flower."

She smiled as the information was stored, and curtseyed slightly.

"I am Ayame," she said in a gentle tone; every time she spoke, it was like water flowing over rocks. "And my Mistress is Katai."

I nodded, feeling dazed. For a moment, I stood just staring at her, as she stood staring back, though obviously not sure why. I smiled at her, before saying,

"Well... if you don't mind, I've just got in... and I could really do with a bath. Could you possibly run me one, Ayame?"

She gave a little nod and said in light tones,

"Hai, Mistress," she said, and started walking towards a door. I smiled as I watched her, before realising something she had said was not quite right.

"Oh, Ayame," I called as she opened the door to the bathroom, half-surprising me for knowing where it was. "Please call me Katai."

Ayame turned and gave another small nod.

"Of course... Katai."

As the sound of running water filled my ears, I slid down the wall with a sigh. My eyes caught my reflection in the mirror opposite me, and I examined myself carefully. Dark green eyes, long, impossibly straight dark brown hair similar to the colour of Ayame's, and a nice figure. My hips, I had always feared, were too big. Especially compared to Ayame... beautiful, perfect Ayame.

"Katai-sama?"

I jumped, my head hitting the wall behind me. I pushed myself up off of the ground quickly and looked towards where Ayame stood, her eyes on mine.

"Your bath is ready, Katai," she said politely. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Thank-you, Ayame," I said, before hugging her. As I wrapped my arms around her, I couldn't help but notice the warmth of her. She seemed so... real.

But, I also couldn't fail to notice the fact that her own arms did not embrace me and hug me back.

I let her go, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Why don't you have a wander around the apartment, make yourself at home?" I suggested, as I walked towards the bathroom. When I had entered the room and shut the door, I smiled secretly to myself – before gasping. The candle sconces on the wall had been lit, the lights turned off, and the bath had been filled. Feeling insanely happy, I walked over to the steaming bath, only to feel horror; she had used the dreaded bath salts! They never dissolved. I sighed, before slipping off my clothes and shoving them into the washing-basket. I slid into the tub, the hot water flowing over my tired body – and with a shock, I felt no salts uncomfortably sticking... only the beautifully scented water.

I sighed, and let myself slide in even further, wondering how I could've been so lucky to get a Persocom. I smiled as I imagined her walking about, picking up items interestedly and looking at them. Closing my eyes, I lay luxuriously for half-an-hour before I began to wash myself. As I stepped out of the tub and onto the towel outside of it, I felt ridiculously relaxed, my head swimming with the gentle lavender scent. I pulled on some fresh underwear, a pair of baggy cotton trousers and a vest top before blowing out the candles and walking out.

"That was beautiful, Ayame -'' I began, before staring at her. She was standing exactly where she had been when I had gone into the bathroom.

"Ayame?" I inquired, walking towards her. "Did you not look around?"

She shook her lovely head, before saying in her quiet voice,

"I wished to wait for you, Katai. I assumed that when you were ready, that you would show me your living accommodation."

I nodded wearily, before saying,

"Maybe tomorrow, yes? I'll show you where everything's kept so you know."

She nodded and continued to wait for orders. I thought madly for a moment, before realising that I could show her to her room.

"Oh, of course – let me show you where you'll be staying," I said hurriedly, beckoning for her to follow me. The sound of her rubber shoes on the flooring was strangely nice to listen to, and I felt another shiver of joy at the thought of having a room-mate.

I led her through the doorway into a small room with a bed, some pictures on the wall, a bedside table with a pretty lamp on it and a wardrobe filled with the clothes that would not fit in my wardrobe.

I was pretty much a clothes-fiend.

"Okay... I'm sorry it's so small," I said meekly, casting her eyes around. I turned to see Ayame's reaction, but saw with surprise that the Persocom looked quite pleased with her rooming.

"It's a lovely size," the girl said to me, curtseying. "It's perfect."

I looked worriedly around.

"Are you sure? We could swap rooms if you like – "

"No, Katai-sama, it is fine. Really," Ayame added to the end, reaching out and patting me on the shoulder gently. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, before closing it with a small look of surprise on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" I said quickly, wondering what could possibly be wrong. Ayame smiled and shook her head.

"The room is fine – but there are many clothes in that wardrobe. Am I expected to wear them?"

I thought for a moment; the clothes in there were a little too small for me, but Ayame would probably fit into them. I smiled and said happily,

"You can wear them if you like! You don't have to, of course, but the offer is there if you ever want to wear them."

Ayame watched me for a moment, before smiling pleasantly.

"As you have offered them to me, I shall wear them. Thank-you very much, you're very generous."

I laughed, and said with a slight wave of my hands,

"Well! I'll leave you to get settled in here then! I'm just going to make myself some dinner, is that okay?"

Ayame jumped up.

"But Katai," she said in a light voice, "I can cook. You look tired, you should relax. I'm sure with all the excitement of today, you'll want to rest."

Admittedly, as she said this, I felt my eyelids feel heavy and my muscles scream at me to sit down. I felt a whoosh of gratefulness wash through me.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much."

Ayame clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"It's my job!" she said with a little nod. I realised that she was right; it felt strange to hear it put that way, but I had to accept it. Ayame was a computer nothing more.

That was when I also came to remember about the ears which I hadn't noticed before; they were slim, but now strangely noticeable. Ayame must've noticed me staring, as she opened one of them and said, tilting her head to the side,

"Do you want to connect with the internet?"

I shook my head, and apologised.

"I'm sorry – I just forgot that they were there is all."

She shut the 'ear' and nodded, before walking out. I followed her dazedly, before walking over to the sofa and collapsing on it. I took out my mobile phone and began tapping away to my friends, excitedly informing them of my new Persocom. I was about to send it, when I realised I hadn't sent them the 'number' of my Persocom, so they couldn't send me messages or call me. I called out to Ayame, who was cutting up chicken fillets.

"Ayame, what's your contact number?"

She turned to me, her eyes flashing as they did when she was receiving information. She stopped, before replying,

"01634578525."

I quickly put it into the message, and nodded to her.

"Thank-you," I said to her distractedly, before sliding down the soft leather of my sofa and reaching for a magazine. Lovely cooking smells drifted my way, and I sighed contentedly. This new life with my Persocom was going to be brilliant.


End file.
